sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hidden Riches
thumbVorkommen: LowSec (Stufen 1-3), NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Versteckte Reichtümer Hidden Riches ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Sansha Outpost (Sansha-Außenposten) Komplex ausgelöst werden. Alle vier Teile führen gewöhnlich in LowSec-Systeme. Blitz: In den Stufen 1-3 jeweils das True Sansha Schiff abschiessen. In Stufe 4 den ersten Abschnitt aufräumem, in Abschnitt 2 nur den True Centum General angehen. Eskalation Teil 1 Popup Beschreibung: You pick up a signal containing co-ordinates to a mysterious location. Surely, True Creations are up to something. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Torturer) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm/Specter) *1 Faction Cruiser (True Sansha's Mutilator/Torturer) Der Faction Cruiser lässt Faction Munition fallen, mit etwas Glück True Sansha Module, und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag). Meist löst sein Abschuss eine weitere Eskalationsstufe aus. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Beschleunigungstor. Auf der anderen Seite trifft man nur auf Felsen und ein Geisterschiff. Sollte die Eskalation hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: All you find are a few bits and pieces of ancient machinery and a couple of hollow structures. Marks on the floating objects and some of the debris floating around, hints to this place having recently been excavated. You have however no means of finding out by whom or where they might be by now. Eskalation Teil 2 Popup Beschreibung: All you find are a few bits and pieces of ancient machinery and a couple of hollow structures. However, your instruments identify this place as one of two locations specially registered as "digs" in a database picked up from one of the ship wrecks. You set destination for the other location. Man landet wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Torturer) *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *1 Faction Cruiser (True Sansha's Torturer) thumb|Hidden Riches 2 - jenseits des TorsDer Faction Cruiser lässt Faction Munition fallen, mit etwas Glück True Sansha Module, und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag). Meist löst sein Abschuss eine weitere Eskalationsstufe aus. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Beschleunigungstor. Auf der anderen Seite trifft man allerdings nur auf die einsame Ruine einer Amarr Station. Eskalation Teil 3 Popup Beschreibung: Despite the Sanshas heroic effort to throw you off track, your instruments manage to gather enough information before the main force escapes too far away. They left before you got there, but you still know where they're heading. Man landet auch hier wieder einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Torturer) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *2 Destroyer (Centior Horror/Monster) *1 Faction Cruiser (True Sansha's Fiend) thumb|Hidden Riches 3 - jenseits des TorsDer Faction Cruiser lässt Faction Munition fallen, mit etwas Glück True Sansha Module, und natürlich so eine Hundemarke (True Sansha Brass Tag). Meist löst sein Abschuss eine weitere Eskalationsstufe aus. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Beschleunigungstor. Auf der anderen Seite trifft man allerdings nur auf die einsame Ruine einer Minmatar Bergbau-Station. Eskalation Teil 4 Popup Beschreibung: The fleeing ships are long gone and at first this seems to be a dead end. The place you have found here is yet another depleted dig of an ancient Sansha settlement and it seems like work was finished here not long ago and that whoever was digging here has left behind quite a lot of old equipment. While snooping around a bit, you find delivery records for food and household items stating they were sent to here from another nearby location. Diese vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe findet im LowSec statt. Der Platz ist über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *4 Battleships (Centus Mutant Lord/Savage Lord) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Beast/Juggernaut) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *3 Cruiser (Centum Fiend/Torturer) *1 Elite Frigate (Centii Loyal Minion) ''- web/scramble'' thumb|Hidden Riches 4 - 2. AbschnittDas Beschleunigungstor zum zweiten Abschnitt ist ca. 45 km entfernt. Gegner im zweiten Abschnitt *3 Battleships (Centus Lord/Slave Lord) *1 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend) *1 Battlecruiser (Centatis Phantasm) *6 Elite Frigate (Centii Loyal Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *4 Destroyer (Centior Cannibal/Misshape) *1 Faction Cruiser (True Centum General) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' Wenn der True Centum General abgeschossen worden ist, erscheint folgendes Popup: ''You have stopped one group of Sanshas engaged in bolstering the revival of their Nation by digging up what is left of their old fame and riches. But you are sure there are many groups like them digging in hundreds of dark corners in the galaxy, all awaiting the triumphant return of the Sansha Nation among the empires. '' Der True Centum General lässt mit etwas Glück Faction Module (Centum A-Type) als Beute fallen. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec